


Exotic

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [85]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes is trying to learn new pick-up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exotic

Wes repeated the word over and over again, varying the pronunciation slightly each time. He watched as Wedge stared at him, shaking his head and smirking at each attempt.

“Sorry Wes, but you just aren’t saying it correctly. You should get some help from Asyr, if nothing else it would give her a good laugh to hear you butchering her birth language so badly.”

“This shouldn’t be so difficult. It isn’t like Bothan is such an exotic language.” Wes pouted slightly, “Why did I think that was a good idea?”

“You wanted to use Bothan pick-up lines with Bothans, and thought that it would increase your odds?” Wedge shrugged, “Though you speak Basic just fine and that has never helped you with any human females.”

Wes’s jaw dropped open and he stared at Wedge for several seconds. “What! That is a dirty lie, you take that back right now!” He turned to Hobbie and poked his friend’s shoulder, “Stop laughing.”


End file.
